


The Clothes Thief

by magicpiano



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Short, there is very little plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Prompto occasionally borrows his boyfriend’s clothes.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	The Clothes Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Secret Santa exchange two years ago on Tumblr. I then forgot to post it anywhere else, whoops. Welp I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Written for Paopunova on tumblr

Noctis made a point of not offering Prompto things. Prompto always took offense to the idea that he was unable to provide for himself. Gladio and Ignis were smart enough to catch on quickly and follow suit. That’s why it surprised Noctis when Prompto actually took something offered to him.

It was early winter, and it had begun snowing sometime last night when they had been asleep. Unfortunately, despite the change in weather, Prompto still had to go to work.

“Dude no,” Noctis said from his fortress of blankets, “It is too cold to go outside dressed like that!”

Prompto scowled but continued to get dressed. “I wish I didn’t have to, but my other coat is back home, and I don’t have time to go get it.” Prompto leaned over the bed to give Noctis a kiss. “Don’t worry, I will be fine the building is heated after all.”

“Take one of my coats then.” Noctis said knowing it wouldn’t work.

Prompto hesitated for a moment before responding. “Are you sure you don’t need it?”

“What? No, I have dozens! Take one and get warm.” Noctis couldn’t help but grin; for once Prompto was taking the offered help. “Ignis and Gladio both have coats in there too, if you would rather.”

“No, no, I don’t want to take their things.” Prompto said.

“Trust me when I say this, they won’t mind.” Noctis assured him.

Soon Promoto had left the apartment for work, and Noctis didn’t think much of this conversation till months later. But if he had known earlier that giving Prompto a blanket permission to borrow any of their clothes anytime would have resulted in Prompto actually doing it, then he would said so years ago.

-

Noctis didn’t notice at first because Prompto had been in the kitchen the whole afternoon. He had a real meeting tomorrow that he had to be ready for so Ignis was helping him prepare and too busy to cook. Normally they would just order something in, but Prompto wanted to take this opportunity to prove he really was great in the kitchen.

He didn’t think much about how cute Prompto would look in an apron. He especially didn’t think about how cute Prompto would look in Ignis’s “kiss the cook" apron.

Noctis couldn’t help the laugh that left him at the sight. “That looks good on you. Especially because Iggy never wears it anymore.”

“I don’t wear it because I have found it to be counterproductive in most situations.” Ignis said looking up from him work. “It seems some people take it as an invitation to distract me from my work.” He gave Noctis a very pointed look.

“Gladio just got here, and dinner is just about ready. Come in when you’re ready.” Prompto was grinning with pride so Noctis was sure dinner would be fantastic.

When they finally did come to the kitchen it seemed Gladio had been busy following the instructions on Prompto’s apron.

-

Later it was with Gladio’s T-shirt. When Prompto wore it, he was practically swimming in it. It was easily identifiable as Gladio’s by both size and design.

Noctis didn’t comment on it, instead be just watched as Prompto walked around their apartment with ease and familiarity; feeling confident enough in their relationship to borrow their clothes without any worry.

It was nice to see Prompto growing more comfortable and if he was honest, it was nice seeing him wear their clothes too.


End file.
